Strawberries
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Romano's favourite food was a tomato, not only having eaten them since he was a child. While England loved strawberries, since they were one of his national fruits. After trying some fresh fruit from England's garden, Romano develops a taste for them. EngMano, Yaoi, fluff, South ItalyxEngland, *Oneshot*


**My first attempt at EngMano, I happened to come across this randomly and now am in love with the pairing**

 **We all know England's cooking sucks, but what about his other skills?**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

England hummed to himself as he knelt down in his back garden tending to his plants in a cheerful mood. Sure, he may not have been the best cook as the world kept reminding him, but he was blessed with green fingers. As a child when he was first forming as a nation, he had learned to hunt and gather, learning how to forage for food.

As he got bigger, he had learned to help his citizens in disguise with growing their own field and living from the land. Though it was hard work it had helped him in life, how to survive and adapt on his own. Though his country had started out as anything but fancy, he had slowly learned to become stronger and rely on himself because of it.

He took great pride in his garden and all the plants that filled it with colour and life. He had grown and raised them all himself, they were his pride and joy formed through blood, sweat and tears. In a way though it was silly to think they were like his children in a way, he had planted them as seeds and tended to them. Helping them grow big and strong under his care and love.

He loved watching them grow and develop, changing from sprouts and growing slowly into large plants that bore fruit. Bringing out a boyish fascination and happiness inside of him. As of late he had been growing strawberries for a change, they were big red and juicy. Ready to be picked and eaten, they would make a fine conserve, tart or dessert.

Then he could just be childish and cover them in cream, he had enjoyed doing so since he was a boy. It was such a simplistic dessert, yet it brought him so much joy to consume. Even the likes of Scotland loved strawberries, growing his own nationally. They were one of his national fruits that he had great pride in calling his own.

He continued humming in a cheerful manner as he collected the fruits from their vines. Honestly, he was so relieved to know that no pests had eaten them or attempted to while they were growing. It was the most frustrating thing in the world to put all his energy into growing things. Only to have them devoured by pests and insects before he had a chance to try them himself.

Though he was against pesticides, he did use slug pellets and spray on the leaves to prevent green flies as well as garden pests from devouring his plants. It didn't harm the plants in any way and kept them from being damaged. In the end the payoff was good and his plants remained healthy with no ill will consequences from it.

He was so caught up in his actions he never saw anyone approaching. It was then that a familiar Italian nation made his way to England's house, having been invited a while back. Though he was not known for being the most sociable creature, he did enjoy England's company. He was amongst very few of the other nations he could stand.

He may have appeared brash, stubborn and hot tempered, but once you got to know him. He was a very well mannered, kind and fatherly person. He was just used to being alone is all. When you spend your time being isolated from the rest of the world, its not exactly easy to grow close to anyone when they reject you at every attempt.

Back at their last meeting England had given him an invite to afternoon tea. Not wanting to be rude Romano had accepted, though he had been worried about the food he would have on display. England was not known for being a culinary expert, to which Romano had been tempted to bring some of his own homemade treats to be polite.

However, he was surprised to see England in his garden as it was a rare sight. Usually he spent his time in the kitchen making nightmare food or drinking tea with his creations. This was the first time he was seeing England look so happy. A warm smile on his face as he tended to his garden, he must really love plants a lot. Something he never expected from England.

Though he was enjoying watching England tend to his garden, he felt a little awkward staring at him like this in silence. He looked like France when he creeped on other people from the shadows. So he took a deep breath preparing himself and decided to make himself known before he gave off the wrong impression by mistake.

"Ciao bastard" he replied casually making himself known to the Brit. Though he usually used it as an insult should it be anyone else. It had become a form of affectionate greeting between the two of them, a joke of sorts. Over time they had discovered that the two of them were known for insulting people be it affectionately or because they disliked someone.

England looked up in surprise, responding to being spoken to by an unknown person. He had been so busy in the garden, he had completely forgotten that Lovino was visiting today. "Oh Lovino, I'm sorry. I was so busy doing my own thing, I forgot you were coming today. I do apologize for my rudeness" he explained apologetically. He should have made tea by now or at least greeted him when he arrived. He felt like an utter berk.

Lovino shook his head, not really bothered by the fact he had surprised England. He himself had been rather hypnotized by seeing England look so enamored by his garden He then opened the gate leading to England's garden, he had never known England had green fingers. Had he known sooner, he would have asked him to help out in the fields.

He often did this himself without any help, as it helped him vent out his emotions as well as acting like a hobby. However, he too took pride in the land he tended and the things he was able to grow. Having England help out wouldn't be so bad, he was sure he would be quieter company and more tolerable than Spain who constantly wanted to talk.

To every other nation in the world. He was seen as the black sheep of Europe, holding very little talent or skill to be proud of. Though, that was mainly based on stereotypes as nobody really got involved in his personal life. France had known him when they were kids, he had raised America, but since that time their relationships had become strained.

Because of conflicts and actions that had taken part in the past, England had chosen to close himself off from others to protect himself. Something that Romano could relate to, all his life people had preferred his younger brother and rejecting him. Both he and England had been overshadowed by others for most of their life and simply sought acceptance.

"Your-a garden is-a lovely" he replied in a gentle tone. He genuinely meant it too, so may colours and all of the plants were so healthy and green. He took such good care of them. Though, he had a feeling that England would never want to admit that to anyone, so he would happily keep this as a secret between the two of them.

England blushed, it was rare anyone really complimented him. He was more than used to dealing with insults from other nations half the time. Coming from the likes of Romano, it felt rather nice. "I may not be a kitchen, but I'm not completely useless" he joked. He was more than used to being the butt of every other nation jokes.

He had endured it ever since he was small, France constantly belittling him for lacking in all the things he had. Later the rest of the world joined in, making it the lets pick on England club. Sometimes he wondered if they knew how hurtful half the things he said about him were. So, he kept his personal life quiet. In order to protect himself.

Romano then approached England quietly, now curious about what he was doing "What are you picking?" he asked curiously. He knew England didn't grow tomatoes in his country, but he saw a familiar shade of red. Though he knew that England's nation could grow things, he had never really taken the time to research such things.

England smiled to himself, he then walked over to his hose with the basket of strawberries. After making sure they were all clean and washed properly, he then popped one into Romano's mouth. The act was somewhat childish and playful, but he wanted to surprise England as he seemed very curious. Besides, telling him would ruin the surprise.

Upon the fruit being placed into his mouth, his eyes lit up brightly with delight. It was sweet, juicy and fresh, yet carrying a completely different flavour to that of the tomatoes he loved so much. There were small crunchy parts in the flesh too, were they seeds? But didn't the seeds usually grow inside the fruit not on the outside?

England smiled as he saw Lovino react to the flavours, it must have been his first time eating such a thing having been raised by Spain. He was honestly surprised that he didn't grow tired of eating it so often, but it was what he had been raised with. It must have been weird to eat something other than a tomato "I see you like strawberries" he teased playfully.

Lovino blushed but instead of being stubborn he simply nodded. He had never eaten anything like this before, it was such a small fruit and yet it had so much flavour "You-a grew it yourself?" he replied in surprise. He knew how hard that could be to do, as he did a lot of field work in his own country. The work was often exhausting but the payoff was worth its weight.

England then blushed proudly, glad that Romano liked the fruit. "It's a hobby" he explained shyly, when you had so much time to yourself you had to find ways to pass the time. He had never told the other nations as they would just tease him, then say they had probably all been killed off. Saying the food he made was probably from his poor crops.

Romano hummed thoughtfully, he loved tomatoes having eaten them since he was a child. But this fruit was really delicious too, finding himself wanting to eat more of them. They carried a sweetness that different strongly from a tomato, though tomatoes were refreshing, these strawberries were sweet and almost zesty in a slight way.

England then got to his feet, brushing off a little and removed his gardening gloves. He then picked up the basket of fruit, holding it close to him to make sure he didn't drop any. "I was about to make afternoon tea. Perhaps you can find a use for these" he suggested kindly. He knew Lovino was a very good cook (being Italian and all) in all honesty he was interested to see what he would make.

Lovino perked up upon hearing this, all sorts of ideas running through his head. But he still couldn't believe England was letting him cook, usually he hated anyone being in his kitchen. "Really?" he asked in shock, half hopeful. Usually, England was so stubborn about such things. Liking to do his own cooking and hating anyone so much as interfering when he was in the kitchen.

England smiled warmly at him, trying his hardest not to chuckle at the Italian's reaction "Of course, I'm interested to see your skills" he teased. He had heard a lot about Romano's cooking, though he was often overshadowed by his brother he was far from lacking talent. Though he lacked the artistic ability his brother had, he was still skilled with his hands.

Romano's eyes lit up with excitement, sensing that England was challenging him "You got it bastard!" he teased. He would make a dish so good that England would never be able to eat his own cuisine ever again. He would blow him away with the cooking he had in store. He had been taught about recipes since he was a kid, cooking dishes as if it was magic. Causing mouths to water all over the world.

Now that he had the chance, he would show England what cooking really was. Though, he was interested to see what would happen with those strawberries. Maybe he could add them to a dish? Whatever he made, England would certainly be blown away by his cuisine, he doubted he would ever see food the same way again.


End file.
